


Black as Night

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, demon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't seem to control when his eyes turn black. Sam thinks Dean needs to be shocked to turn them off, Dean thinks Sam's plan sucks, and Cas finds his own way to shock Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black as Night

“Jeez Dean, will you put those away during breakfast?”

Dean cocked his head at his little brother sitting across the table from him. Upon seeing Dean’s confusion Sam rolled his eyes, though his lips pulled up into a small smile. Dean looked down at the table in front of him. The only thing resting anywhere near him was his half-empty mug of coffee. Sam was the one with all the crap in front of him, laptop and a stack of books slayed out across the table. 

“Put what away?” He tried to stealthily peek at his robe to make sure it was indeed closed and he wasn’t flashing his little brother. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes again.

“Nevermind,” he muttered.

A squeak sounded from the doorway to the kitchen and the brothers looked up to find Castiel fully stopped in his tracks. His hair was messy, dark circles under his eyes (Dean knew he hadn’t gotten much sleep after falling again). He was practically drowning in an old T-shirt of Sam’s and an extra pair of Dean’s pajama bottoms slipped ever so slightly down his skinny waist. 

“I didn’t know angels squeaked,” Sam smirked.

“Well, they _are_ birds.” Dean grinned as Cas gripped his coffee cup tighter.

“I’m not an-” he stopped upon hearing the hoarse croak of his voice and shook his head. “Dean, your eyes are black again.”

“Ah, shit,” Dean set his cup down and jumped up from the table, turning his back on Sam. He didn’t like Sam seeing him like this. 

“It’s really not a big deal, Dean. Though it’s funny to see you still can’t control it,” Sam smirked. Dean would join him if he wasn’t so sensitive about his eyes lately. After all, it was pretty funny to think Dean had mastered telekinesis before learning how to hide his black eyes at will. But that was just Dean, doing things ass backward as always. 

“Dude, shut up! I’ve tried everything! It’s like the goddamn hiccups, I can’t control the things and they go away when they feel like goin’ away.”

“Maybe you just need someone to scare them out of you.” Sam was having too much fun with Dean’s distress. Dean thought maybe Sam needed to take an impromptu trip to a circus later so he and the clowns could have a good laugh. _Heh_. 

“Any ideas?” Dean turned to Cas, who hadn’t moved from his spot under the doorframe. His eyes were blown wide and Dean felt his stomach drop thinking Cas was afraid of him like this. He shook the thought out of his head; how many nights had Cas come into his room without knocking and curled up on the edge of his bed, too afraid to sleep for fear of nightmares? How many times had he come to Dean to sooth his terror?

Dean was pulled - no, smacked - out of his thoughts by a large book colliding with the back of his head.

“The fuck, Sammy?!” 

“I was trying to scare you!” Sam held his arms up in defense. To his credit, at least he hadn’t done anything that would actually hurt Dean. “Maybe I should’ve just told you they’re recasting Channing Tatum as James Kirk in the reboot.”

Dean snorted loudly and closed his eyes. “It’s gotta be believable!”

Sam spent the rest of the day trying to scare Dean by jumping out behind bookshelves, ‘accidentally’ spilling the salt shaker across Dean’s lap during lunch, even handing him a (well done, if he was being honest) plane ticket. Nothing worked. 

Castiel spent the day keeping his distance from Dean. Every time the hunter ran into the new human in the halls Cas would let out the strange squeaking noise and move by hurriedly. Dean just wanted these damn eyes to go away already. 

It was after five o’clock when Dean had enough to wandered down to the dungeon to summon Crowley without the others knowing. He didn’t like it, but Crowley would know how to help him. The faintest sound of footsteps behind him caused him to spin around, coming face to face with wide blue eyes. Cas grabbed his hand rough, though Dean could feel his fingers trembling.

“You want something shocking?” Cas grunted, his voice low and stirring in Dean’s stomach in uncomfortable ways. Was Cas about to strike him? Trap him in a devils trap? Throw holy water on him? The way he’d kept his distance all day suggested all of the above.

Which only startled Dean more when Cas pulled Dean’s hand down and pressed it to the front of his pants. Dean yelped and pulled away quickly, eyes bugging out at the blushing human whose eyes seemed glued to his.

“What the hell, Cas? Why’d you just - y-you - holy shit, dude!” Dean held his hand like it was burning.

“You wanted something startling, and it worked. Your eyes are green again. You’re welcome.” Cas turned quickly and headed for the door. 

“Cas, wait!” Castiel turned slowly and folded his arms in front of him. Awful, awful move - Dean’s eyes instantly zeroed in on his pants and he had to talk himself into looking up.

“Are you...hard?” 

Dean’s voice shook as Cas nodded slowly, his hands balling up tighter in front of him as if he could hide the tent in his tight jeans from Dean. 

“What can I say? Demon eyes turn me on,” Cas said roughly.

Dean didn’t even think. He was across the room in a flash, pressing his lips to Cas’ at the same time that he pushed the against a shelf. Castiel kissed his back with vigor, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugging him forward. Dean pressed his body against Castiel’s and once more felt the hard length of his erection, this time rubbing against his own. 

“Dean,” Cas begged between their lips. “Show them to me, please, I need to see them!” 

Dean growled and willed with everything in his body for his eyes to cooperate. His eyes popped open, met with deep blue lust-blown eyes. He knew it worked right away when Cas made a strangled noise and rocked his hips forward suddenly, shoving his cock against Dean’s and causing the hunter to moan out loud.

“Fuck, Cas, you kinky bastard! Too many clothes…” Dean grabbed the front of Cas’ shirt - another old shirt of Dean’s, blue plaid button up - and yanked it open. The sound of buttons hitting the hard floor tinkled in his ears but he ignored it favor of running his hands along the expanse of bare skin in front of him. Cas was more muscular than he’d thought; his runner’s body rippled under Dean’s touch as the hunter worked his way down to Castiel’s pants, trying to get them open between Cas rutting against him.

Cas sucked on his bottom lips, earning him a beautiful groan from the hunter. Dean’s ears filled with the sound of ripping fabric - a small part of his brain shouted “not the Zeppelin shirt!” until Castiel tweaked a nipple. The shirt was instantly forgotten. 

“Fucking hell, Cas!” Dean managed to pull Cas’ pants down just enough to pull his aching cock from his underwear. Cas groaned, surging forward again, the action rubbing his bare cock and precum over Dean’s abdomen. 

Running on some instinct Dean didn’t even realize he had, the hunter untangled Cas’ hands from his body and dropped to his knees, eye level with the beautiful member. Cas was anything but small, hard cock jutting out proudly and begging for attention. Dean ran his fingers over the length experimentally. He’d never touched another man this way. Cas groaned, his head falling back against the wall.

“Dean, Dean, please touch me…” Cas’ hands were in Dean’s hair, trying to pull him forward, but Dean slapped them away.

“Cas, look at me.” Cas opened his eyes, looked down at Dean, and his hips shot forward right away. Dean ended up with a line of precum along his cheek as he smirked at his human and wrapped his fingers around Cas’s cock. 

“You like these eyes, Cas? Like knowing a demon is touching you like this?” Cas moaned and nodded as Dean idly worked his length up and down, rubbing one hand against his balls.

“Bet you’d let me do anything I wanted to you,” he said calmly. Cas choked and nodded harder; Dean was surprised he hadn’t smacked his head against the wall yet.

“Use me, Dean! Do whatever you want with me- ah!” Dean licked the tip of his cock, circling the head slowly. 

“F-fuck me!” 

Dean nearly choked himself trying to get Cas’s entire length into his mouth at once, the human’s words sending him reeling. Fuck, did he want to so bad! If Cas were still an angel Dean would yank his pants down, bend him over, and fuck his virgin hole like it was their last night on Earth. But Cas was human now, and it would hurt too much without the proper time to prepare. No matter what his own cock wanted, Dean couldn’t hurt him.

He dragged his lips over Cas’s cock, felt the head bump against his throat, and silently thanked the twisted bastard who decided demons didn’t need gag reflexes. A thought popped into his head and Dean coated Cas’s length in spit before moving away from him.

“Dean, no,” Cas groaned, trying to push his head back. Quite the little Dom; Dean looked forward to bringing that out another time, being the sub he always has been for Castiel. This time, however, he pulled Cas’s hands gently away and stood up. He kissed Castiel again, the human groaning at the salty sweet taste of his own cum against his lips.

Dean was working his pants open and down his legs before he even broke the kiss. When he finally pulled away he turned around and pressed his bare ass against Castiel’s cock.

“Fuck _me_ ,” he demanded, looking over his shoulder and hoping to all things good on this Earth that his eyes were still black. He laughed and relaxed when Cas moaned and bit his neck, lining his cock up with Dean’s entrance.

Dean wasn’t really sure where this desire came from. He was sure it had been buried somewhere in his brain for years, and in one night Cas was undoing all of his efforts to hide it. Dean let his head fall back onto Cas’s shoulders as the prodding head of his cock pushed passed the tight ring of muscles and eased its way inside Dean.

“Oh my fuck!” Cas moaned against Dean’s neck.

“Eloquent as always,” Dean broke off mid-laugh to gasp at the new sensation of having his ass filled this way. 

“Should I - fuck - go slow?” Cas asked, breath ragged. Dean shook his head and placed Cas’s hands on his hips.

“No, fuck me Cas- shit!” Dean was immediately pushed off the human’s cock, only to be yanked backward again. Cas set a brutal pace, the angle causing the head of his member to brush against Dean’s prostate on each trust.

“Oh my God, oh my God, fuck Cas!” 

Dean bounced in Cas’ lap hard and fast, his own erection bouncing up and down between his legs. He went to grab for it but Cas was faster, his slim fingers wrapping around the length and pulling just as fast as his thrusts. Dean was stuttering and mumbling the human’s name between gasps, eyes rolling back into his head. 

“I’m gonna - shit Cas, harder! Gonna fucking come!” Cas bit down on his neck, planted his feet firmly on the ground, and hammered his hips up into Dean, his cock working in and out of tight heat. Dean gasped, mouth hung open, as Cas squeezed his cock hard. Dean stifled what would have been a loud moan as he spilled over Cas’s hand. 

Cas lost it only moments after, burying himself in the heat of Dean’s ass and making a noise that couldn’t be human as his spilled his load inside the hunter.

“Holy fuck, Cas…” Dean lolled his head back, felt Cas breathing hard against his skin, hands now wound around Dean’s waist. “We have to move before Sam finds us like this.”

Cas nodded. It took them another couple minutes to finally pull away, Dean groaning as Cas slipped out of him and left him feeling empty and thoroughly fucked. They found their way back into their clothes - well, what was left of them. His shirt was torn in half and Cas’ shirt was missing all but two buttons. They giggled like school children at the mess they’d made, neither one fully believing what they’d just done.

Dean slowly leaned forward and captured Cas’s lips in a burning kiss. He pulled back and pressed their sweaty foreheads together.

“All day you’ve been avoiding me ‘cuz my black eyes make you hard?” 

“Yes,” Cas smiled sheepishly. 

“Does this mean I can go black eyes whenever I want?” Dean grinned.

“Not unless you want me to fuck you senselessly in front of your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos, I didn't have time to check it for spelling and grammar issues. I'll go back through to do so later. Please comment!


End file.
